Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for applying liquid wax and for providing a polishing surface for buffing the wax, and more particularly to an elastically resilient body having a liquid wax-receiving cavity therein, and a porous wax-feeding wall between the cavity and an outer surface of the body.